


Short SPN Fic #8

by motw



Category: Final Fantasy, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: More dumb SPN jokes for my dude that we decided to make public
Kudos: 2





	Short SPN Fic #8

"Dean I need you to do it again," Sam pleaded. 

"I won't! I won't do it Sam!" 

"Dean, you know I'd do it for you." 

"Sam, I know you'd do anything for me, and you know, YOU KNOW I'd do anything for you. Even if it means saying no. Even if it means protecting you from yourself." 

"It's just a game of pool. We do it all the time. I pretend to be drunk, you come over and try to talk me out of doubling down...we've done it a thousand times. It's no big deal." 

"It IS a big deal, Sam. I know what you're going to do with that money. I won't let you buy another Collector's Edition again. The statues are never worth it and you just end up buying those soundtracks on iTunes anyway." 

"But Dean! It's CLOUD. ON A MOTORCYCLE." Sam holds his phone up and shows the image to Dean, who doesn't even bother to look. 

"Fine, Sam. Fine. Let's stop hunting Metatron and hustle some pool so you can get get a statue of your favorite video game character." 

Sam, not understanding when to stop, looks offended. "Favorite? No, that's Squall."


End file.
